El discurso de Maka
by kitsune96
Summary: Maka tiene unas cuantas cosas que hecharle en cara a cierta rata... ¡leer primero el discurso de Mizune! adevertencia: SoulXMaka


-antes de empezar quiero aclarar que esta perra no puede opinar de mi porque en mi vida la he visto y muchos menos hemos tenido una conversación…- dijo Maka señalando la foto de Mizune que se veía en el proyector –ah, por cierto, esa "chaqueta extraña" se llama gabardina, puedes buscarlo en wikipedia o en cualquier diccionario, listilla. También eso de que soy "muy apegada a Chrona" me da a entender que o eres una maldita antisocial que en su puta vida a tenido una mejor amiga o en su defecto eres una pervertida que solo piensa en cosas yuri…aunque viendo tu "pelea" con Blair no me extraña para nada que te gusten las tijeras- la Albarn dio un suspiro y continuo –tampoco entiendo esa mierda de "es una tabla de planchar", digo como bien argumentan los que votaron por mi "no se necesita tener mucho pecho para ser linda", tú debes tener una talla enorme y sin embargo sacaste el último lugar y yo el tercero, así que cada vez que me puteas también te insultas a ti misma…- el proyector comenzó a mostrar fotos de la rata en "Poses de modelo"

-además, perdona pero no puedo ser como tú: la diosa de las exhibicionistas. No sé si te pagan mucho o te crees que estas buena y te lo flipas a gusto, como aquí por ejemplo…- la rubia sacó una gameboy de su bolsillo mientras el proyector seguía mostrando mas y mas imágenes…

(50 Minutos después)

-¡oye estaba jugando Fire Emblem sacred stone!- se quejó la chica, luego recordó donde estaba –lo siento, además note que usas mucho el tema del fanservice, pero te contradices sola, primero dices que Blair solo sirve para enseñar las tetas y el culo y luego dices que Marie no debería salir porque no tiene ni uno, ¿Quién coño te entiende?- Maka no notó que en el proyector apareció una foto suya vestida de conejita playboy –además me gustaría saber por qué…- se volteo al ver a varios tipos a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal, la foto ya no estaba –como decía no entiendo por qué le das y le das con putearnos a todas solo porque estas celosa y haciendo esto solo te cagas a ti misma , digo, ¿tienes idea de una cosilla que se llama "amor propio"?, yo creo que no…- la siguiente foto mostraba a la rubia vestida de gothic lolita…

-otra cosa que quiero comentarte es el tema de que me llamaste "tsundere", ¿sabes siquiera lo que es una?, se nota que no, porque yo no lo soy, para serlo debería ser "bipolar" u ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos cosa que solo hago en ciertas ocasiones, no es un rasgo propio de mi personali…- volteo al proyector que nuevamente estaba en blanco –y para que te culturices un poco, dices que mi forma de vestir es negativa porque al parecer de tu cerebro de arroz, fomento el "lolicom" o algo así…pues bien déjame dejarte bien en claro que tengo dieciséis, hace mucho rato que pase la edad en la que debería ser llamada loli…ahora que Black Star me diga así porque todavía soy plana y baja es otra historia- la imagen que apareció ahora la mostraba solo con la blusa blanca –también, déjame contarte que al tacharme de tsundere casi me haces un cumplido porque el "zettai ryouiki" es considerado el mayor y más refinado fetiche en Japón- la chica congelo la imagen del proyector -¡¿Quién mierda está jugando con esta cosa y de dónde sacó esa foto?!-

-¿es de verdad?- preguntó un fan

-no, son fanarts zoquete en vida dejaría que me tomaran una foto así- después pensó –aunque admito que Soul ha logrado vestirme así- uno de los presentes preguntó

-hay rumores de que le pagas al SM, ¿es cierto?-

-el si tengo fetiches o no es algo que solo va a saber mi pareja…aunque me preguntó cómo se tomará Soul lo del bondage y la electrocución…-eso ultimo lo pensó, luego uno de los locutores preguntó algo, la chica suspiró –si, Chrona es una chica, tiene cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, espalda delgada, usa vestido…hay que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta…y no, no lo sé porque la haya visto desnuda-el hombre preguntó otra cosa –y tampoco hacemos yuri o escenas a lo Kanatsuki no Miko- el sujeto dio un argumento -¿fotos, de nosotras, enserio?-.

El proyector mostró una serie de imágenes en donde salía la Albarn con la chica de cabellos rosados de manera bastante…comprometida (iban de besos y abrazos hasta ecchi)

-ah, eso. Son fanarts como las fotos de hace poco, nadie puede ser tan idiota como para creerse que son de…-

-¡MAKA, ¿HAY ALGUNA COSILLA QUE QUIERAS DECIRME?!- se escuchó la voz del Evans, la chica se golpeo la frente con fuerza -no sé si reír por lo tonto que es, suspirar por lo mono que se ve cuando hace esas escenitas o llorar porque esto va acabar mal…-

* * *

¡Wolas!

Aquí está el discurso de Maka, ojala que se hayan reído leyéndolo tanto como yo me he reído escribiéndolo. Por cierto, Es cosa mía o Maka nos salió algo hiriente XD, por cierto "bondage", es el fetiche de amarrar o ser amarrado durante, bueno eso XD

Si tienen tele ahí se ven!


End file.
